Space Monkey
Space Monkeys are first introduced in Ascension. They are similar to the Pentagon Thief by stealing the players' weapons, except they steal the players' perks in the form of attacking the various perk machines and can also damage the player's health and kill the player. They replace the Hellhounds on this map. They wear space suits similar to the ones worn by regular zombies, and are likely zombified primates from the Soviet Space Program. The space monkeys will attack a perk machine until the player loses his/her perk. Once the machine has been disabled the player must re-buy the perk. If the players successfully kill all monkeys without having any machines attacked then they will drop a random perk bottle at the end of a round, giving the player a random perk. The monkeys arrive in rockets crashing onto the ground. It can be assumed that they are related in some way to Yuri Kravcheski, due to an excerpt from his rant in the second radio message, "My intellect is ill served blasting a bunch of monkeys into the atmosphere!". It can also assumed that they have been exposed to 115, due to their glowing red eyes, and increased physical capabilities. It should be noted that if the player has obtained a perk from the random perk bottle and have not opened the area in which the Perk-A-Cola is in, the Space Monkeys will not attack that perk machine. The best strategy for monkeys is the moment you see the red fog (which tells that monkeys are coming) separate and go to different perk-a-colas that players have. Shotguns & the Ray Gun are most effective against monkeys because of the spread and high damage. Trivia *if you throw a fragmentation grenade away from the monkey, the monkey will go after it.(proven on PS3) *When Space Monkeys die, they appear to release a red pulse of some kind. This pulse can damage perk machines. *The Space Monkeys use a modified model of the monkeys from Rebirth Island. *Monkey rounds will only occur after at least one player has purchased a perk. *Unlike Hellhounds, they do as much damage as a Zombie. *The monkeys also appear to be resistant to the effects of the Thundergun, as they simply perform a back-flip and continue to attack the player. A second well placed, consecutive shot should kill them. This is odd, since the Thundergun should be a one-hit-kill at any zombie, due to its infinite damage. *When a Gersch Device is used on the monkeys they willingly jump through the singularity. *Monkeys can destroy claymores without damaging themselves. *Monkeys cannot destroy a claymore if it is not level with them, so a claymore placed on a set of stairs can kill monkeys. *Monkeys can throw back fragmentation grenades, which usually renders them useless, unless a player cooks them. *It is still possible to kill Space Monkeys with grenades even though they throw them back at the player. To do this it must be cooked or you can kill them with a second grenade. (As they do a taunt after throwing the first, which leaves them defenseless for the second) *Monkeys have two different attacks, close range which is strong, and long range which will cause you to daze but weaken. Their attack can be dodged by keeping your distance and jumping before they slam the ground. *When killed, sometimes the dead Space Monkeys will still move their limbs to unreal lengths, such as their heads spinning completely around, arms folding back, and ankles spinning. This is simply a glitch *If the players have PhD Flopper and they are out of ammo, it would be a good strategy to dive down a flight of stairs to kill the monkeys.Space Monkeys can hit the player with a thrown back grenade. *After throwing a grenade and a monkey grabs it, even if the player moves the grenade will be at the player's feet when it lands. *Monkeys are very hard to spot as the round is dark and they are extremely small. Therefore the best strategy is to just camp at a perk machine or in a corner. *Monkeys (and the zombies from "FIVE") are the only form of zombies that survive teleportation as they willing jump through Gersch Devices. (This is if you were to see the Gersch Device for it's original purpose- teleportation.) *Sometimes the Space Monkeys will release gas like the kind released from Gas Crawlers Images File:Vitruvian Monkey2.jpg|An image of the "Vitruvian Monkey" from GKNOVA6. Video thumb|left|300px Category:Armies Category:Enemies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Perks